


your beauty will consume me

by tinytatts



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Strawberry Picking, cillian is the sun, infatuation with the moon, louis and cillian, louis is soft and has good style, louis is the moon, the cutest couple ever, they're also so in love, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: cillian loves the moon. louis is his moon.





	your beauty will consume me

**Author's Note:**

> okay. this is new for everyone including me. this is my first fic not involving larry. i hope you all can give it a chance. the pairing is cillian murphy and louis tomlinson. i know not a lot of people ship this pair, but i know few people who do. so, this is for them. i love you all x

_6 months. 182 days. 4380 hours._

That's how long Louis and Cillian have been together. Neither of them could control how quickly or how deeply they fell for one another. It just happened.

Soft light shone all throughout their room through the sheer curtains. It was a full moon. The night was quiet. A comforting kind of quiet. Louis and Cillian were quiet as well. They were simply enjoying each other's company.

Cillian gazed into Louis' eyes, admiring how the light from the moon reflected in his irises. Mindlessly, he reached out and pushed the hair away that fell in Louis' eyes.

Effortless beauty. His boy held the beauty of all the angels. He was youthful. Kind. Pure. Soft. Gentle. He was heavenly. His boy was superlunary. Cillian was convinced Louis was from another planet. Perhaps a whole other universe. One with only the most divine creatures. Louis was too beautiful to exist on Earth. 

Cillian was ripped from his thoughts as Louis' soft voice sounded out in the dark. "Cilly? What do you envision when it comes to your future?" The man furrowed his brow at this, taken off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, I dream of having my own house in a quiet, peaceful little neighborhood. I'd like to have a few pets instead of kids. I want to work a job that makes me happy. Most of all, I see myself being genuinely happy in the future. I want to get the absolute most out of life." Cillian replied, eyes fixed on Louis' once again. "Why do you ask?"

"Was just curious whether or not you saw me in your future." he says, his voice sounding rather timid. Cillian's face softened as he reached out and placed his palm against Louis' cheek. "Hey, look at me." he said, gently. At first, Louis didn't listen. It took a bit more gentle coaxing on Cillian's part, but he finally got Louis to look at him.

"Louis, I'm not letting you go." he muttered, fingertips sliding along Louis' milky, smooth skin. Gently, he guides the boy's head toward the window. "See the moon?" Louis nods silently.

"Wanna know something about the moon?" the man asks, glancing down at Louis. He doesn't reply, but looks intrigued. So Cillian continues.

"The moon has always known me. She's been with me my whole life, she's seen me at my very best and at my very worst. I love her dearly and I know she loves me back. I'm not afraid to confess that I'm in love with the moon." There was silence in the room after Cillian finished talking.

"Louis,

 _You're the moon._ "

—

"Louis, I love you darling, but could you possibly take any longer?"

Louis rolled his eyes played, fluffing his fringe as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Oi, zip it, Murphy!" he shouted from upstairs, scoffing quietly. Cillian smirked to himself and shook his head in amusement at his boyfriend's stubbornness. He slipped on a pair of brown Oxfords and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets as he waited for Louis.

The younger boy was upstairs, nervously preparing for the mysterious date Cillian was taking him on. Today happened to be their four year anniversary and Cillian wanted to take him somewhere "special." Whatever that meant.

After applying a generous coat of cherry lip balm, he made his way downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase stood Cillian, with a smile plastered on his face. "Why, aren't you just the most gorgeous thing?" he purred, making Louis blush.

Cillian stared in awe at his boy as he walked down the stairs. He wore a white crop top with a floral design under a pair of light wash denim overalls. His socks were white and frilly and he wore a pair of black and white saddle oxfords. To Cillian's surprise, Louis also had on his circle-framed glasses; something he usually only had the confidence to wear around the house.

Needless to say, the elder man was speechless, and rightfully so. That was _his_ boy. Louis' voice snapped him out of his trance. "Where are you taking me?" Cillian tsked. "Ah, ah. I dare not tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?" he teased, poking Louis' nose. With a soft chuckle, Cillian took Louis' hand and led him outside.

There waiting for them was a red surrey cycle with pale pink and white peony flowers decorating the front basket. Louis was immediately overcome with excitement as he tightly clutched Cillian's hand and began bouncing on his toes. "Where did you get this, Cilly? Oh my, the flowers! They're so lovely. Oh, you're so lovely." He gushed, standing on his tiptoes and turning to press a sweet peck to the older man's cheek. "Happy Anniversary, baby." the man murmured.

Now even more eager to find out where his boyfriend was taking him, Louis hurried over to the surrey and climbed in it, biting his lip to hide his over-excited grin. Cillian couldn't help but laugh at this, fond over how impatient Louis was becoming. He walked over to join him on the bike and together they began to pedal. "You know, you look absolutely breathtaking, Lou." Louis bit the inside of his cheek and glanced down at his lap, his cheeks turning rosy red. "Stop." he said in a gentle tone, "You're making me blush." Cillian leaned over and kissed his boy's temple, grinning. "I like making you blush."

Louis let out a soft giggle, making Cillian melt a little on the inside. "Close your eyes for me, angel." Cillian instructed, to which Louis complied. "We're almost there. Just keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I say so." Louis fidgeted around excitedly. "Yessir." In just a few short minutes, the surrey came to a halt. Cillian stepped out and walked around to Louis' side, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He carefully led Louis down a little stone path.

As they reached the top of the hill descending down to a strawberry patch, Cillian scooped Louis into his arms and held him against his chest, causing him to squeal. The boy wrapped his legs around Cillian's waist and clung onto him tightly, as if his life depended on it. "What's going on?" Louis giggled, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Patience, doll." Cillian reminded him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Cillian proceeded to walk down the hill, smiling as he felt Louis' fingertips tracing shapes on the back of his neck. Once they were in front of the patch, Cillian placed Louis on the ground again. Slowly, he turned Louis around to face the strawberry patch and picked up a straw basket.

"Okay, open your eyes." Cillian whispered with a smile. When he opened his eyes, Louis was surprised to see the very strawberry patch that him and Cillian met in 4 and a half years ago. Before he could react properly, Cillian was practically shoving a basket in his hands and dragging him along the patch.

"You little shit," Louis laughed, shaking his head, "I can't believe you." Cillian chuckled, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders. "What? Too cheesy?" The younger boy giggled and leaned into the man, sighing happily. "No, it's everything I could've dreamed of." he coos, a dreamy and light feeling growing in his chest and seemingly taking over him.

The two began picking strawberries together, gradually filling up the basket. It was calming. Leaves were rustling softly in the breeze, birds were chirping happily. Louis couldn't help losing himself in his head, his hand mindlessly continuing to pick strawberries as he did so.

It was as if he was falling in love with Cillian all over again. Memories they made over the past four years of being together played out in his head, as if someone was fast forwarding them. His heart pounded against his chest. Butterflies flew aimlessly around in his stomach. Goosebumps rose on the surface of his skin. It was almost as if his breath was stolen from him.

Overcome with many different emotions, tears gathered in Louis' eyes and he felt dizzy. It was just then that he realized exactly _how much_ he adored Cillian and my was it overwhelming. Yes, he already knew he was tremendously in love with Cillian, but this was so much more than that.

Cillian was Louis' entire world. Without him, Louis wouldn't be the person he knows himself to be today. Hell, Louis wasn't sure he'd even be alive if it weren't for Cillian. This man owned his heart and his soul. Every fiber of his being was dedicated to loving this man. He was _meant_ to love him. Louis would die over and over again each day if it mean Cillian could be happy; and he was almost positive that Cillian felt the same.

Maybe that's why Louis was the moon and Cillian was the sun.

The sun was beginning to set and their basket full of strawberries was starting to get heavy. Cillian took the basket from Louis and kissed his forehead. "Would you like to go to our spot?" he asked, grabbing Louis' hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'd love to." he muttered, unable to hide his smile.

Cillian led Louis back toward the wooded area placed at the back of the strawberry patch. They walked through the treeline, swallowed up and now surrounded by nature. In front of them was a medium sized lake, treetops falling over top of it like a natural canopy. Louis let go of his boyfriend's hand and slipped both his shoes and socks off, rolling up his jeans as well.

With a large smile, Louis stepped into the water, the bottom of his cuffed jeans getting damp. He glanced back at Cillian, waving him over. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there and watch me or are you gonna join me?" Louis says, hands on his hips. With a slight roll of his eyes, Cillian sets the basket down and slips off his shoes and socks. He rolls up the bottoms of his trousers and goes to join Louis in the lake.

Hands tangled together, the two of them stay rather quiet, just enjoying the environment around them. Louis gives the man's hand a slight squeeze before he uses his foot to splash Cillian's leg. Giggles fall from his mouth as he backs away, not wanting to get splashed himself. "If you dare taint this outfit with filthy lake water, you'll regret it." he warns, eyes narrowing.

Cillian huffs and instead rushes toward Louis, scooping him up and tossing him over his shoulder. The smaller of the two fusses, feet kicking and arms hitting the man's back. "Put me down right this instant!" he shrieks. "Oh, quit being so dramatic, Tomlinson." the man says, setting the boy down on a large rock, which was placed in the grass by the lake.

Not giving up the dramatic act, Louis scoffs and dusts himself off. Since the rock was large enough to fit the two of them, Cillian climbs on it beside his boyfriend and lays down. "Are you quite finished?" he laughs softly, resting his head in his hand. Louis exhales silently, looking up at Cillian. "I am now." he says, a small grin appearing on his face.

It was now completely dark, the moon was full and beautifully bright. Mother Nature's most treasured pearl of the sky. As they lay there engulfed by nature, Cillian caught a glimpse of the moon's reflection in his lover's eyes. It was then that he experienced déjà vu for the first time. He was taken back to the night he told Louis that he was in love with him. The moon was just as bright and beautiful then as it was tonight. Cillian's heart danced about in his chest and he couldn't control the smile that gradually grew on his lips.

He knew he chose the perfect night to ask Louis to be his forever, the moon reassured him.

Cillian leaned down, pressing his lips lovingly against Louis'. They kissed tenderly, softly. Cillian furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, focused only on his boy. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing. Cillian broke the silence.

"Marry me," he breathed out against Louis' lips.

Louis froze, pulling away from the kiss completely to stare at Cillian. "I'm sorry, come again?" The man reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a dainty ring with a crescent moon on it. "Marry me," he repeated, showing the ring to Louis.

Tears immediately pooled in Louis' eyes as he sat, unable to speak. Cillian swallowed thickly, eyes meeting Louis' as he began to talk, "The moon has always known me. She's been with me my whole life, she's seen me at my very best and at my very worst. I love her dearly and I know she loves me back. I'm not afraid to confess that I'm in love with the moon.

"Louis,

You're the moon.

You're _my_ moon."

Louis let out a weak sob, wrapping his arms around Cillian's neck and clinging onto him tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he sobbed over and over, rocking back and forth with his boyfriend. Cillian held him protectively, kissing his temple, his forehead, his nose and his cheeks. He peppered kisses all over Louis' tear-stained face. "Yes," the boy finally spoke, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Cillian held Louis' hand in his own, sliding the ring onto his finger. The two of them melted into one another, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together. As their lips connected again, it felt as if their hearts were beating as one. Louis was the moon, Cillian was the sun. The boy pulled back, resting his hand on the man's right cheek.

"Cillian?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"I'll always be your moon."


End file.
